


Izuku's Avenged Sevenfold

by EmperorSeramir



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, Hero Midoriya Hisashi, Izuku has a Band, Izuku has real friends who care about him, Izuku is M. Shadows, Midoriya Shadows, Pro Hero Midoriya Hisashi, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Singer Midoriya Izuku, Song Lyrics, Supportive Midoriya Inko, Sympathetic Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorSeramir/pseuds/EmperorSeramir
Summary: Nedzu finds out that Izuku and his fellow classmates from the Gen Ed course are actually part of a band, since none of them are even interested in participating in the Sports Festival Nedzu gives them the opportunity to play during the Sports Festival's halftime. How will everyone react to Midoriya Shadows and his band Avenged Sevenfold.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Original Character(s)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 352
Collections: Bnha Bookclub Discord Recs, Just sum of ma fav random fic, Read or Be Jared 19 Pick Your Poison





	1. Critical Acclaim

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea stuck in my head for awhile, I love Avenged Sevenfold and I love My Hero Academia, so I couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to put them together. So I did.
> 
> Regular=Izuku Midoriya  
> Parentheses=Synyster Gates & Zacky Vengeance  
> Bold=The Rev

Todoroki’s father; Endeavor stands before him scolding him in the hall of the Sports Festival stadium “Stop disgracing yourself Shoto, this little temper tantrum has gone on far enough. You won’t be able to surpass All Might by only using half your power, you had better use your fire in the upcoming battles or I’ll have to be even harsher in your training.” Todoroki just silently let’s Endeavor berate him as he stews in his loathing for the man until “Man if that’s how you treat your kids, I’d hate to see what you do to villains when cameras aren’t around.” Endeavor and Todoroki look to the entrance of the hall which shines from sunlight with five figures standing at the entrance all of which are wearing dark clothing as well as have dark hair. One has spiky black hair, another has short black hair parted to the left, while one has long black hair parted to the right with his hair sticking up in the back, along with a guy with a mohawk, and the one in front has curly dark green hair. Endeavor growls “What did you say brat?”

The one with spiky hair answers “I said ‘if that’s how you treat your kids, I’d hate to see how you treat villains when there are no cameras around’. Or do I need to explain the basics of Japanese for you?” Endeavor’s flames flare up before the green haired one “Where’s your pass?” Endeavor looks at the green haired one who stands in front of the others making it seem like he’s the leader “I don’t need a pass.” The long haired one raises up his lanyard while the others follow suit “Then why do we need passes when we were invited?”

The green haired one then says “If you don’t have a pass then you shouldn’t be back here, or do I have to call Nedzu to let him know you’re technically trespassing?” Endeavor growls angrily before he looks at Todoroki “This isn’t over Shoto.” Endeavor storms off while the group parts for him to pass through, the green haired one walks over to Todoroki with concern in his emerald green eyes “Are you alright?” Todoroki answers somewhat surprised that five people who seemed to be his age stood up to Endeavor without any sort of hesitation “I’m fine.” The spiky haired one counters “No offense dude, but that didn’t look or sound fine.”

Todoroki asks as he looks at the group “Who are you?” The green haired one answers “We’re Avenged Sevenfold, Nedzu found out we were part of a band and decided that he’d help us get some more publicity by letting us play onstage while everyone else is eating their lunch.” The green haired one begins introducing by first gesturing to the spiky haired one “That’s Synyster Gates,” he moves on to the short haired one “that’s Zacky Vengeance,” he points to the long haired on “that’s the Rev,” the Rev twirls one of his drumsticks before the green haired one gestures to his last friend “that’s Johnny Christ,” he then gestures to himself “and I’m M. Shadows.”

The Rev asks “You sure you’re going to be alright dude?” Todoroki answers “I’ll be fine, it’s nothing my bastard of an old man hasn’t done before.” Zacky Vengeance replies “You do realize that that’s abuse, right?” Todoroki nods “I know that, but if I had told anyone would they even believe me? More over; if people did believe me, what would happen to our society as a whole, after a scandal like that even All Might wouldn’t be spared from the media.” Johnny Christ comments “He’s got a point.”

Shadows replies as he looks Todoroki in the eyes “Regardless, what he said and threatened you with wasn’t right, besides I doubt you could screw up society anymore than what it already is.” Todoroki asks with a quirked eyebrow “What do you mean?” Synyster Gates answers “We’ve all had poor experiences with how society is run or how it has treated us. Like if you’re born with a powerful Quirk” he gestures to himself “then you should be a hero despite whether if you want to be a hero or not. Personally, I never really had much interest in being a hero, I’ve always wanted to be a musician and I’m not about to let society tell me what to do.” Todoroki’s eyes widen in surprise as Synyster’s situation wasn’t much different than his own.

The Rev adds “Yeah, I mean people have always told me that I had a useless Quirk and that I’d only ever be a cashier working at some gas station or something.” Johnny Christ nods as he says “Same.” Zacky Vengeance then says “I was always told that I had a villain’s Quirk and that nobody would want or even care about me outside of my parents.” Todoroki couldn’t believe his ears, hearing how they were all treated poorly and how their lives were already written off just because of their Quirks. Todoroki asks as he looks at M. Shadows “What about you?”

Shadows smiles sadly as he answers “I’m Quirkless.” Todoroki wasn’t expecting to meet someone who was Quirkless since most Quirkless people were mostly in their fifties or sixties and most Quirkless kids never made it passed their teenage years, yet here was a Quirkless person standing right in front of him trying to help him. M. Shadows continues “All my life I’ve been told that I’d be nothing when I’m old, people have called me useless, worthless, and I’ve even had people try to suicide bait me, but no matter what I never let it get to me, because I wanted to be a hero more than anything.” M. Shadows’ smile falls “Or at least…I did,” Todoroki looks at M. Shadows confused “you see one day I met my favorite hero, my idol, and I had the chance to ask him if I could become a hero even without a Quirk. Unfortunately, I can and will never forget what he said… ‘sorry kid, but no I don’t think you can become a hero without a Quirk.”

Todoroki wishes he could say he was surprised, but knowing how Quirkless people are treated and how his own father treats him, it doesn’t surprise him in the least. Todoroki then realizes how fucked up the world is before M. Shadows interrupts his train of though “After that I fell into a bit of a rut and didn’t know what to do with my life until one day Synyster had heard me singing while I was on my way from school. He told me that I had incredible range and that he wanted me to be the lead singer of the band he was trying to make with the Rev. After I had told him that I was Quirkless I fully expected him to treat me like dirt or glass like everyone else, but he didn’t. He saw who I was, what I was, and accepted me despite that, so did the Rev and everyone else.”

Todoroki looked at the group and realized that what they had wasn’t just friendship, but brotherhood and can’t help but feel envious of them. M. Shadows comments “I guess we all sort of bonded over our shared pain.” Synyster Gates ruffles M. Shadows’ hair as he says “Yeah, if it wasn’t for this fluffy cinnamon roll there’s no way we’d be here.” M. Shadows chuckles at the show of affection before he hands Todoroki a card “If you ever need anything, anything at all; someone to talk to, some place to crash, call us.” Todoroki looks at the card in his hands not really comprehending how someone so honestly wanted to help him without any thought of payment or anything.

Zacky Vengeance comments “Guys our show is in fifteen minutes, we got to go.” M. Shadows replies as he looks at Zacky “Oh right,” M. Shadows looks back at Todoroki as his band begins to walk off “call us anytime.” M. Shadows rushes off to walk with his band mates leaving a stunned Todoroki who stuffs the card in his pocket before heading off to get his lunch.

In the stadium the students and heroes have their lunches in their laps ready to eat as they watch M. Shadows and his bandmates walk onstage. Synyster Gates and Zacky Vengeance holds their guitars while Johnny Christ holds his bass, the Rev sits at his drum set as he twirls his drumsticks ready to play, and M. Shadows stands behind a keyboard in the center of the stage.

Jirou is the first to comment when she sees them onstage “Wait, did UA seriously get a band to play while we’re all eating lunch?” Kaminari replies “Looks like it.” Yaoyorozu asks curiously “I wonder what kind of music they’ll be playing.” Jirou answers “Based on how they look, not something that you’re used to.”

[Shadows](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkGz1uWLJHA) begins playing the keyboard as it sounds as though an organ is playing through the speakers before the Rev starts playing the drums followed by the bass and guitars. After a few seconds M. Shadows is done playing the keyboard he moves in front of the microphone at the front of the stage before screaming into it as the music takes a serious turn from its slow start.

Shh, be quiet, you might piss somebody off

Like me motherfucker, you’ve been at it for too long

While you feed off other’s insecurities,

You stand in front of me and bite the hand that feeds

(Self-righteousness is wearing thin)

Lies inside your head, your best friend

(Heart bleeds but not for fellow man)

Broken glass, your fake reflection

**I’ve had enough, it’s time for something real**

**I don’t respect the words you’re speaking**

**Gone too far, a clone!**

So how does it feel to know that someone’s kid in the heart of Japan has blood on their hands fighting to defend your rights so you can maintain a lifestyle that insults his family’s existence!? Well, where I’m from we have a special salute that we aim high in the air towards all those pompous assholes who spend their days pointing fingers!

**Fuck you!**

Needless to say, everyone is completely shaken by the pure aggression from the song along with M. Shadows giving the bird and what the lyrics imply, but that doesn’t stop some people from enjoying the music. Jirou is completely stunned by the lead singer’s and drummer’s vocal’s, while being entranced by the guitarists onstage. However, there are two people in the audience who is more shocked than the others, one is of course Bakugou and the other is All Might himself. Bakugou can’t believe that Deku is onstage screaming with so much anger and aggression that it’s almost intimidating. All Might on the other hand sees the boy from all those years ago and can easily tell the difference between the boy full of hope back then and the one so full of anger onstage now.

Aizawa can’t help but grin as M. Shadows essentially points out society’s flaws with as much subtlety as a sledgehammer. Of course, Present Mic is headbanging and singing along to the music while also playing his air guitar. Nedzu is laughing maniacally with his tea in his paw.

Shh, be quiet, you might piss somebody off

Like the heartbeat of this country when antagonized too long

I’ll be damned if you count me in as part of your generous hypocrisy

Collecting enemies

(Tabloid gossip queen worthless man)

There’s no need for us to bury you

(Selfish agenda once again)

Right this way you’ve dug your own grave

**I’ve had enough it’s time for something real**

**I don’t respect the words you’re speaking**

**Gone too far, a clone!**

All the way from the east to the west we’ve got this high society looking down on their very foundation constantly reminding us that our actions are the cause of all their problems! Pointing their fingers in every direction, blaming their own nation for who wins elections, they never contributed a fucking thing to the country the love to criticize!

Excuse the obscene, ignore the untrue

Depictions we see try and get through

Admitting mistakes can’t hurt

I’m not the last but I sure ain’t the first!

Again, people are stunned by the shift in tone of the music which almost seems soft, but with the underlying metal sound. Jirou of course can’t stop herself from being struck with awe at the lead guitarists guitar solo which sounds almost elegant. Even Yaoyorozu is shocked at how quickly the music shifts, but is so well blended that she can hardly tell when it changes. Todoroki can’t help but realize the true meaning of the lyrics, how society has treated the people that it should’ve cared for and respected.

Meanwhile in a certain bar with a blue haired man watching the Sports Festival grinning “So it seems that we’re not the only ones who see society for what it really is.” A purple mist man replies “So it would seem.” Even a certain hero killer stops as he watches the band play and can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face as society is being called out for what it is.

Shh, be quiet, you might piss somebody off

(Self-righteousness is wearing thin)

Lies inside your head, your best friend

(Hearts bleed but not for fellow man)

Broken glass, your fake reflection

**I’ve had enough it’s time for something real**

**I don’t respect the words you’re speaking**

**Gone too far, a clone!**

The audience sits in silence for a few moments before they all stand up applauding and cheering. M. Shadows says “So how are you all doing today?” He gets cheers in return to his question “Well, since most of you likely don’t know who we are, let me introduce us. On lead guitar we have my best friend Synyster Gates.” Synyster begins playing on his guitar as his name is called “To my right we have Zacky Vengeance.” Zacky follows Synyster’s lead “On bass we have good old Johnny Christ.” Johnny follows suit “Finally on drums we have my brother the Rev.” The Rev plays on his drums “As for myself, I’m Midoriya Shadows or M. Shadows for short.”


	2. Afterlife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to be perfectly honest here, I loathe Bakugou. I know some people like him for some reason that I clearly can't understand, but to me he's a fucking prick. I know some people talk about his "character development" as a good feature, but it shouldn't take the number one hero almost dying while saving your ass to make you realize that you shouldn't be a dick. In any real school Bakugou would've been suspended in the first week if not outright expelled for his actions. He never apologized for suicide baiting Izuku or the years of bullying, he also seems to think that he has a right to know everything about Izuku's life despite treating him like shit for over ten years otherwise he wouldn't have thought Izuku was keeping his Quirk a secret, he's also so delusional to believe that Izuku was looking down on him simply for trying to help him. My headcannon is that Nedzu and the rest of the staff at UA only let Bakugou stay in the hero course simply so that he doesn't become a villain, because if Bakugou couldn't become a hero then there's no doubt in my mind that he would become a villain instead to "prove he's the best." But that's just what I think about Bakugou's character, he deserves to be a hero as much as Endeavor does, not at all. Their "redemption" arcs didn't seem very redeeming in my opinion.
> 
> Anyways, enough with my rant, on with the music!

Shadows speaks into the microphone “Being a hero is a serious job.” The crowd cheers and whistles in agreement “I mean putting one’s life on the line to save someone you don’t even know takes true courage, but some heroes don’t make it home.” The crowd quietens as they take in M. Shadows’ words “Some heroes don’t just risk their lives, but give up their lives to save or protect others. Ever since I was a kid, I’ve always wanted to be a hero, but people always told me that it was a foolish, hopeless dream and told me I couldn’t be a hero no matter how hard I tried.” The crowd boos while Bakugou begins to feel frustrated and All Might feels shame bearing down on his shoulders.

Shadows continues “As a kid I always thought that saving and helping people was the most amazing things a person could do. To give of oneself so freely and willingly takes true courage. That’s why this next song is dedicated to those heroes who gave their lives for those around them.”

Everyone in the crowd wonder why someone would tell M. Shadows that he couldn’t be a hero, after all everyone knew underground heroes existed so even if he didn’t have a useful Quirk, he could still be an underground hero. However, their thoughts are cut off after M. Shadows steps behind his [keyboard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmIzcAZIJag) and makes it sound as though violins are playing through the speakers. The song sounds as though it belongs in a funeral, but the audience is prepared for the twist since their first song started out similarly. Of course, the drums, guitars, and bass kick in completely changing the tune of the song.

Like walking into a dream,

So unlike what you’ve seen

So unsure but it seems,

(‘Cause we’ve been waiting for you)

Fallen into this place,

Just giving you a small taste

Of your afterlife here so stay,

You’ll be back here soon anyway

Shadows reaches out with his right hand as though reaching for something.

I see a distant light,

Shadows retracts his hand as he shakes his head.

But girl this can’t be right

Such a surreal place to see

So how did this come to be

Arrived too early

(And when I think of all the places I just don’t belong)

(I’ve come to grips with life and realize this is going too far)

I don’t belong here,

We gotta move on dear

Escape from this afterlife

‘Cause this time I’m right

To move on and on,

Far away from here!

Everyone in the audience realizes what M. Shadows meant when he mentioned the heroes who don’t make it back from a mission. Those in the hero class begin thinking of their own futures in the same light, would they be willing to sacrifice themselves to save someone else? Would they be willing to put their lives on the line even if it means they won’t be coming back because of it? Todoroki on the other hand admires M. Shadows for acknowledging the kind of life a hero would lead and still try to pursue it even after the world tried to beat him down. However, in a way Avenged Sevenfold are kind of like heroes as well, by making their music so relatable for just about everyone so that no one suffers in silence or alone.

Their music is an escape for those who are suffering as well as showing what real heroes should be and strive for. Todoroki looks down at his left hand as he thinks to himself “Can I set aside my hatred for that bastard in order to save someone?” Then a thought occurs to Todoroki “All Endeavor as been for me is a source of pain and suffering, so why am I letting him control me like this?” Todoroki clenches his fist “If I truly want to be a hero then I need to be willing to put my life on the line, but in order to do that I need to use my full power.” Todoroki’s eyes widen as he realizes what he just though “Wait…my power?”

Meanwhile Uraraka is thinking about her future as a pro hero, she wants to be a hero so that she can make lots of money to help her parents live an easy life. However, compared to Shadows’ reason for wanting to be a hero, her’s pales in comparison, but it doesn’t bring her down. Instead she thinks of how she shouldn’t only be a hero for the money, but also to be a hero who will protect and save everyone no matter what. Fellow hero students from class 1-A and 1-B have similar thoughts going through the heads, giving them newfound determination to be the best heroes they can be.

A place of hope and no pain,

Perfect skies with no rain

Can leaves this place but refrain

(‘Cause we’ve been waiting for you)

Fallen into this place,

Just giving you a small taste

Of your afterlife here so stay,

You’ll be back here soon anyway

This peace on Earth’s not right

(With my back against the wall)

No pain or sign of time

(I’m much too young to fall)

So out of place don’t want to stay,

I feel wrong and that’s my sign

I’ve made up my mind

(Give me your hand but realize I just want to say goodbye)

(Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life)

I don’t belong here,

I gotta move on dear

Escape from this afterlife

‘Cause this time I’m right

To move on and on,

Far away from here

Got nothing against you

And surely I’ll miss you

This place full of peace and light,

And I hoped you might

Take me back inside

When the time is right

Ibara listens to the sound of the violins and despite how heavy the song sounds it almost sounds angelic. The lyrics themselves portray the idea of someone who has died before their time and is struggling to come to this realization. She realizes that the heroes who have died in the line of duty likely have all felt this same feeling before finding their way to heaven. Ibara then begins to silently pray for the fallen heroes who were so quickly taken from this world and for the families who suffered due to the loss of their loved ones.

In a house a brown-haired child with a red cap is sulking in his room while his aunt watches the sports festival, the sound of music catches his interest as he sees a band playing onscreen.

Loved ones back home all crying ‘cause they’re already missing me

I pray by the grace of God that there’s somebody listening

Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be

**I am unbroken; I’m choking on ecstasy**

Oh Lord I’ll try so hard but you gotta let go of me

**Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live!**

The boy feels something in his chest as the lyrics resonate with him, it isn’t until that moment that the boy realizes his aunt is sitting with a tissue in hand dabbing the tears from her face. The boy realizes that his parents were also her family as well, so he decides to go over to where his aunt is sitting and sit beside her while trying to silently comfort her. His aunt pulls him into a hug as they mourn the loss of their family together.

Meanwhile an ancient villain sits in his chair in front of a screen even though he can’t actually see. However, the lyrics of the song reminds him of his long dead brother and how he had tried to protect and save people despite being so frail and sickly. The villain feels the guilt rising in him after so many years from how he had been forced to kill his own brother. The villain shakes his head “No, that’s naïve, nobody forced me to do anything. I just…I couldn’t see…understand why he would be so willing to risk his own life for people who don’t know much less care about him.” He thinks of his brother and if he still had eyes, he’d probably have shed a tear by now “I’m so sorry little brother…but I’ve gone too far to turn back now. I need to make this world right, so that no one has to suffer.”

I don’t belong here,

I gotta move on dear

Escape from this afterlife

‘Cause this time I’m right

To move on and on,

Far away from here

Got nothing against you

And surely I’ll miss you

This place full of peace and light,

And I hoped you might

Take me back inside

When the time is right!

When the song ends the audience is in tears over the heartfelt song and stand up in applause. Present Mic comments over the speakers “Man talk about a tearjerker and I thought their first song was a masterpiece.” Aizawa adds “It seems as though Midoriya truly understands what it means to be a hero along with the risks that comes with it. Whoever told you that you couldn’t be a hero was an idiot.” All Might flinches before Shadows replies with a smile and tears in his eyes “Thank you Eraserhead!”

All Might thinks of how hypocritical he was when he told Izuku he couldn’t be a hero as he lowers his head “Master would be ashamed of me if she knew what I did to young Midoriya.” Nedzu notices All Might’s posture and quickly realizes that All Might was the one who told Izuku he couldn’t be a hero without a Quirk. His reason for thinking this? Considering All Might was once Quirkless himself and how his former master had chosen him despite him also being Quirkless one would think All Might would support Izuku in becoming a hero. However, All Might’s posture and expression exudes shame which leads Nedzu to fully believe All Might fucked up.

Bakugou clenches his fists in anger “That damn nerd, even when he’s not trying to be a hero he’s still pissing me off with stupid bull shit! Heroes are supposed to be the strongest, anyone who ends up getting killed has no right to call themselves heroes! Besides, if people can’t fight for themselves then they deserve to get killed!”

Jirou is grinning like an idiot as she yells in excitement “That was fucking awesome!” Her fellow classmates are shaken from her sudden outburst “I need to meet these guys, if this is how their songs are, they must be pretty awesome!” Kaminari smiles as he adds “Yeah, those guys seem pretty cool, add onto the facts that they’re a band and that basically triples their coolness.” Iida then comments with his usual chopping motions “While I may not know much about being ‘cool’ and I may not approve of their language, I must admit that their songs do have merit to them.” Ashido asks excitedly “Do you think any of them have girlfriends or boyfriends?”

In Hosu Stain sits atop a building and is now contemplating his actions after listening to Shadows’ speech as well as his song. “Those heroes may have been fakes, but even so they had families and friends, people who cared about them. Perhaps…maybe I was too cruel in my actions, these fakes-these people, they don’t deserve to die just because the system failed.” Stain stares off in the distance “Perhaps I should take some time to really think about my actions before continuing any further.”


	3. So Far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know about other people, but I haven't been getting any emails from Archive of Our Own about when works being updated. I haven't gotten an email from AO3 in a few days so I'm kind of concerned about it. If you've been experiencing similar issues could you leave a comment, I hate thinking that it might be my email or something. I checked in my profile and it has my correct email address so I'm a bit concerned.

Shadows walks to the front of the stage where he brings his mic stand “This next song is about my father.” The crowd listens intently, Shadows feels tears begin to prick at his eyes but keeps his voice steady “My father was the flame hero: Dragon.” The crowd freezes in silence as they know exactly where Shadows is going with this.

Kaminari comments in confusion “I’ve never heard of that guy.” Kirishima replies somberly “He…he was a hero who died about nine years ago. Apparently, he fought against this super dangerous villain and…” Kirishima doesn’t finish his sentence as the rest of the class take in his words.

All Might’s eyes widen in shock as he whispers “No…it can’t be.” Dragon was one of the few heroes that had fought alongside All Might against All for One, it was thanks to Dragon that All Might was even able to land the finishing blow. All Might feels his heart break as he wonders just how much pain he had inadvertently caused to Midoriya.

Shadows continues with a sad smile “Growing up I always admired All Might, like any other kid, I wanted to be just like him to save people with a smile on my face, he was my idol, but… My father, Hisashi Midoriya; Dragon was my hero. Even when everyone told me to give up and that it was hopeless of me to become a hero, he told me that ‘it’s not the strength of a person that makes a hero, but the strength of their heart.’ He encouraged me to hope and dream of becoming a hero despite the odds, but…nine years ago…he never made it back home.”

The crowd and everyone watching can’t help but give out their sympathies for Shadows, even Shigaraki who has lost his loved ones understands that pain even if he despises heroes. Bakugou on the other hand feels nothing, still holding onto the idea that only the strong deserve to be heroes and everyone else are just worthless extras. All for One feels the phantom burns on his chest as he recalls the fight he had against All Might.

Shadows then says “That’s why this song is dedicated to Dragon; a loving husband, a wonderful father, and an amazing hero who gave his life to save others.” [The](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7ry4cx6HfY) music begins as Shadows sings.

Never feared for anything

Never chained but never free

A light that healed the broken heart

With all that it could

Lived a life so endlessly

Saw beyond what others see

I tried to heal your broken heart

With all that I could

Will you stay?

Will you stay away forever?

How do I live without the ones I love?

Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned

Place and time always on my mind

I have so much to say but you're so far away

Plans of what our futures hold

Foolish lies of growing old

It seems we're so invincible

The truth is so cold

A final song, a last request

A perfect chapter laid at rest

Now and then I try to find

A place in my mind

Where you can stay

You can stay awake forever

How do I live without the ones I love?

Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned

Place and time always on my mind

I have so much to say but you're so far away

Sleep tight I'm not afraid

(Not afraid)

The ones that we love are here with me

Lay away a place for me

(Place for me)

'Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way

To live eternally

Most of everyone in the crowd and watching from their TV are crying for Izuku who had lost his father. Endeavor on the other hand clenches his fists as he looks around seeing everyone crying which to him is a sign of weakness while Bakugou is thinking similarly. Most of the guys are trying to hold back their tears except for Kirishima and Tetsutetsu who are crying for Izuku. The girls are crying as well, but they all have one thought in common; they can’t imagine coming home one day to find out one of if not both their parents had died.

How do I live without the ones I love?

Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned

Place and time always on my mind

And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay

When I have so much to say and you're so far away

Pictures of Hisashi appear on the giant screens around the stadium, the screens flash with different pictures, one was his debut as a hero, another showed him and his sidekicks laughing together, one was his college graduation at UA, there were a few with Hisashi and Inko in their younger years when they were still dating, then it moved to when Izuku was a child, at this point the screen silently plays videos of Hisashi interacting with Inko and Izuku as a child. One video was during Izuku’s fourth birthday, another was when Izuku was playing as All Might while he and Hisashi tried to save Inko from an invisible villain before finally stopping on a picture in his All Might costume with his eyes closed and a wide grin on his face while Hisashi kissed him on the cheek.

All Might is filled with regret for letting his comrade die and for telling his son he couldn’t be a hero. Aizawa feels immense sorrow for Izuku as he thinks “This kid, he’s been through so much and he’s still so young. To go through that kind of pain and suffering and still manage to make it through the day takes an insane amount of resolve.” Aizawa then considers for a moment “If he still wants to become a hero, I’ll do everything in my power to make it happen.” Nedzu is currently having similar thoughts and is planning on how he could possibly make it to where he can get Izuku if not all of Avenged Sevenfold into the hero course.

However, even if none of them are able to get into the hero course there is still one thing that will remain true; Avenged Sevenfold will be a band to be remembered for the passion they put into their songs.

Stain who is still watching the festival pulls out one of his Katanas looking at it with a sorrow and thoughtful expression. How many families did he tear apart, how much senseless pain and suffering did he cause simply for his own selfish ideals? He thinks of the loss of his own parents and can’t help but think how ashamed they’d be if they knew what he had done. He sees a hero in white armor; Ingenium who is watching the festival as well and even though his helmet is covering his face Stain can tell that he is also feeling the same thing that Stain is feeling. It’s at this point that Stain makes a choice, he’s done killing simply because people don’t live up to his ideals of heroism, he’s done causing pain, he’s ready to atone.

Shigaraki feels a deep pain in his chest, something he hasn’t felt in a very long time, Kurogiri asks “Are you alright Shigaraki?” Shigaraki looks at Kurogiri and it’s only then that he realizes that he had been crying, but he doesn’t remember when it started. Shigaraki answers as he rubs his eyes with his sleeve “I’m fine.” Shigaraki looks back to the screen pushing down the pain he’s feeling inside.

A black haired, blue eyed man is staring at the jumbo screen as he thinks about the family he left behind. How he had left his mother and siblings to deal with that monster. He looks down as he wonders how they felt when he left, did they feel the same as he felt now? He hasn’t spoken to much less seen any of them in ages, but how would they react to him now? How would they feel knowing who is and what he’s done, would they still accept him or would they reject him?

The crowd is in tears from the song along with the pictures and videos of Hisashi and his family. Shadows is openly crying but holds his voice steady for the song.

I love you, you were ready, the pain is strong and urges rise

But I'll see you when He let's me

Your pain is gone, your hands untied

So far away

And I need you to know

So far away

And I need you to, need you to know

When the song ends everybody is silent for a moment before they stand up in applause at the beautiful song for someone who truly deserved the title of hero. Present Mic comments “That was so…I don’t even know how to describe it; it was so sad and heart wrenching and I love it.” Aizawa adds “Though time has passed one thing will never change, Dragon is a true hero who will be remembered for years to come.” Shadows wipes the tears from his eyes as he says “Thank you everyone.”


	4. Lost/Carry On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first I would like to say that I've recently posted an original work of mine. Currently it only has one chapter, but I plan on continuing it, here's the link to it if you'd like to check it out: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647647/chapters/59552239
> 
> Now, you may be wondering why I put two songs here instead of just one. First, I'd like to say that I didn't really know how to expand on them very much without repeating myself, so I decided to put the two songs in the same chapter. Secondly, I think that Lost and Carry On have sort of the same meaning or intention behind them when put in this context. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, leave a comment below and let me know what you think.

Shadows speaks into the microphone “A hero’s job is to protect the people, stop crimes, and keep the peace, but if you really think about it. I don’t think that anyone ever truly wants to hurt others,” the crowd listens patiently “I know that some people like causing pain just for the sake of it, like some villains you all have likely seen. However, I’m a firm believer in the idea that most villains are villains of circumstance. People can be cruel and coldhearted which could hurt those who are already suffering and so they take their anger and frustration out on others, then they take it out on someone else and so the cycle of pain and hatred goes on.”

The crowd nods in understanding as Shadows continues “But really, I think all people really want is to be understood and accepted, I don’t think people truly want to hurt others they just don’t know how to deal with their feelings or their problems. That’s one of the reasons why my friends and I formed this band, we’ve all had our own fair share of bullying and have mostly dealt with it by ourselves until we met each other. That’s why we want people to listen to our music so that they know that they aren’t alone and that we understand their pain, because I believe that all anyone ever wants out of life…is peace. We’re all just lost on this road called life trying to get through the days the best we can no matter how hard it may get, and somehow we still carry on.”

[As](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFN8vlFdeG4) soon as Shadows finishes his speech Synyster and Zacky lead the song before Johnny and the Rev join in. On the screens is shows flashes of footage plays with military helicopters flying overhead before changing to a girl with a flower then a burning field. The footage also showcases riots, military troops marching through the streets, and destruction along with people who are dealing with the aftermath.

Centuries passed and still the same

War in our blood, some things never change

Fighting for land and personal gain

Better your life, justify our pain

The end is knocking

The end is knocking

Izuku changes the pitch in his voice.

We've all been lost for most of this life

(lost for most of this life)

Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us

And I know that most of us just ain't right

(most of us just ain't right)

Following the wrong steps, being led by pride

The crowd realizes the meaning of Shadows’ speech from the lyrics of the song as more footage flashes across the screens showing pain and destruction. The students look on in dawning horror at how cruel people can be, but also understand that the world isn’t fair. All Might thinks to himself as he watches on “How could I be so naïve to believe that I could be a Symbol of Peace? There are people that I can’t reach, but what have I done to inspire others to do the same thing? Yet, the boy who I denied being a hero is here doing just that.”

Nedzu smiles appreciatively as Avenged Sevenfold brings the ugly truth to the forefront of everyone’s minds through the song. Nedzu thinks to himself “People need to realize that the world doesn’t revolve around them, that there are other people out there who are suffering and in need of help. I can’t wait to speak with Midoriya and his band about how they could help inspire people to become true heroes.”

The footage then shows a graveyard, people crying at a funeral, then a barren wasteland where a starved calf is trying to find a patch of grass to eat.

How many lives will we take?

How many hearts destined to break?

Nowhere to run, can't escape

Full of ourselves, tied to our fate

The end is knocking

The end is knocking, yeah

We've all been lost for most of this life

(lost for most of this life)

Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us

And I know that most of us just ain't right

(most of us just ain't right)

Following the wrong steps, being led by pride

The footage then changes to medics helping injured people, heroes saving civilians from flooded areas, and a medical chopper flying in the sky along with people making and giving out food to starving people and children. One piece of footage shows a child holding up a sign that says “Welcome Home Daddy” which brings the crowd to tears.

With peace of mind so hard to find

We're dwelling on the drastic signs

Another way to numb our mind

And as you close your eyes tonight

And pray for a better life

You'll see it flying helplessly away

As Shadows finishes the last line a white dove flies across the screen before a scene of Jesus being crucified, the drums in time with the nails being driven in as the screen switches from other footage back to Jesus being crucified.

We've all been lost for most of this life

(lost for most of this life)

Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us

And I know that most of us just ain't right

(most of us just ain't right)

Following the wrong steps, being led by pride

They repeat the last verse a few more times, then as the song ends it changes as the screen turns [black](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXNlFiMaPMA).

Some people live out selfish desire

Some choose to shout when they speak and they'll be the star

Caught in the flame of those deep in fire

Seeking out those with a voice, one for tomorrow

(They say we've lost our minds)

(We've just gained control)

Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free

Fly past the edge of the sea

No bended knee

No mockery

Somehow we still carry on

The crowd recalls how Shadows’ speech ended with the same line and can’t help but smile at the poetry of it. Meanwhile Todoroki is reminded of Endeavor who ‘lives out his selfish desires’ and can’t help but think of how Bakugou ‘shouts when he speaks’. He also understands that if Bakugou were to ever go pro that he would likely ending up just like his father, overly aggressive, but still popular for some reason. He then thinks about how he refuses to use his fire and how he is so caught up with his vow against his father that he now realizes he was allowing himself to be controlled by him and feels his heart resonate with the song.

Silence your fear, we've got to move higher

High like the stars in the sky, guiding us all

Battle the will of those who conspire

Take back the passion to live, vanish the sorrow

(Destroy their perfect crime,)

(Watch the power fold)

Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free

Fly past the edge of the sea

No bended knee

No mockery

Somehow we still carry on

The hero classes begin to feel inspired by the lyrics of the song to become heroes that would help inspire others to do good and help those less fortunate. With the current song paired with the previous one, they’re all determined to become the best heroes they can be.

Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free

Fly past the edge of the sea

No bend in knee

No mockery

Somehow we still carry on

Carry on!

As the song ends the crowd stands up in applause and cheers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, here is the link to my original work, please check it out.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647647/chapters/59552239


	5. Bat Country/Beast and the Harlot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so given how many songs I have in mind for this series and with how I'm having a bit of trouble expanding the chapters without repeating myself I'm going to make the remaining chapters contain two or maybe three songs. The main reason I started this fic was because I liked the idea of Izuku being a badass musician with friends who actually got to know him rather than just hang out with him during school. I honestly wish they would have more character moments in the show where they sort of talk about their past or their problems and so on. It just kind of seems to me that they just hang out because they have nothing else to do, not that they actually want to hang out with each other. Anyways that's my thought on the matter.
> 
> Also, since I didn't say this on the last chapter I posted I want to say it now; please check out my original work and let me know what you think. It's fantasy based with a medieval feel to it, if you check it out I'd like for you to leave some comments to let me know what you think, what you liked, what you didn't like, and so on. I really want it to work, but it's kind of hard for me to know what my audience wants if I don't get any feedback. So if you do check it out please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts. I'll leave the link here at the end of the chapter.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647647/chapters/59552239

Shadows says into the microphone after the applause has ended “Now, even though I said I believe that deep down everyone wants peace, there are those who care more about themselves than anything else. A few villains I can think of would be Muscular, Moonfish, and a few more you likely have heard of, but” Shadows glares at Endeavor “that doesn’t mean there aren’t ‘heroes’ who are just as bad if not worse.” Endeavor glowers before Shadows looks away continuing his speech “That’s why these next couple of songs are dedicated to them.” The crowd trade looks of confusion over the idea that there may be some heroes who are worse than the two villains mentioned. Shadows says as the band gets ready to play “He who makes a beast out of himself gets rid of the pain of being a man.”

[Shadows](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24howVwYgHY) lets out a scream as the song begins.

Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay

I tried to drive on through the night

The heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights

No oasis here to see, the sand is singing deathless words to me

Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn

(All alone)

Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction

My confidence is leaving me on my own

(All alone)

No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention

As I adjust to my new sights

The rarely tired lights will take me to new heights

Shadows puts his hand up in the form of a gun with a crazed look in his eyes.

My hand is on the trigger and I'm ready to ignite

Tomorrow might not make it, but everything's all right

Mental fiction follows me, show me what it's like to be set free

Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn

(All alone)

Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction

My confidence is leaving me on my own

(All alone)

No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention

The song starts to slow as Shadows sings softly.

So sorry you're not here

I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear

Now take a trip with me

But don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem

The song quickly picks up its heavier tune.

Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay

These eyes won't see the same, after I flip today

As Synyster begins playing the solo of the song dark shadows fly out from behind him circling around in the sky. The audience is shocked to see the shadows fly around in front of them while also being impressed by Synyster’s insane guitar solo. Jirou is watching in fascination of Synyster’s guitar skills and is practically vibrating in her seat from the excitement and thrill of the music. All the other students are completely shocked by the appearance of the shadows and the solo together.

Zacky eventually joins in as the two guitarists play side by side before it’s finally Shadows time to sing.

Sometimes I don't know why we'd rather live than die

We look up towards the sky for answers to our lives

We may get some solutions but most just pass us by

Don't want your absolution 'cause I can't make it right

I'll make a beast out of myself

Shadows lets out an evil laugh.

Gets rid of all the pain of being a man

Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn

(All alone)

Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction

My confidence is leaving me on my own

(All alone)

No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention

Shadows starts to sing softly again.

So sorry you're not here

I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear

Now take a trip with me

But don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem

I've known it from the start all

These good ideas will tear your brains apart

Scared but you can follow me

I'm too weird to live but much too rare to die

[The](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Klc8NPjGBiA) song then suddenly changes.

This shining city built of gold, a far cry from innocence

There's more than meets the eye round here look to the waters of the deep

A city of evil

There sat a seven-headed beast, ten horns raised from his heads

Symbolic woman sits on his throne, but hatred strips her and leaves her naked

The Beast and the Harlot

She's a dwelling place for demons, she's a cage for every unclean spirit, every filthy bird

And makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicate with our kings

Fallen now is Babylon the Great

Ibara immediately recognizes the biblical references as the song continues with Synyster his guitar solo.

The city dressed in jewels and gold, fine linen, Myrrh and pearls

Her plagues will come all at once as her mourners watch her burn

Destroyed in an hour

Merchants and captains of the world, sailors, navigators too

Will weep and mourn this loss with her sins piled to the sky

The Beast and the Harlot

She's a dwelling place for demons, she's a cage for every unclean spirit, every filthy bird

And makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicate with our kings

Fallen now is Babylon the Great

Shadows takes a break from singing for a little while for the audience to take in the music.

The day has come for all us sinners

If you're not a servant you'll be struck to the ground

Flee the burning, greedy city looking back on her to see there's nothin' around

I don't believe in fairy tales

And no one wants to go to Hell

You made the wrong decision

And it's easy to see

Now if you want to serve above or be a king below with us

You're welcome to the city where your future is set forever

She's a dwelling place for demons, she's a cage for every unclean spirit, every filthy bird

And makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicate with our kings

Fallen now is Babylon the Great

Shadows repeats the last verse one more time before the song finally ends. The audience cheers, whistles, and scream out at the amazing performance that they had just witnessed. Nedzu looks down at Endeavor as he recalls where Shadows had looked before the song started as he thinks “Perhaps young Midoriya was trying to tell me something, I’ll have to look into it once the festival is over.” Nedzu sits back in his seat with his ever-present smile “For now I’ll just enjoy the music.”

Jirou yells out excitedly as she is standing up from her seat “That was so awesome! I need to get that Synyster guy to teach me how to play like that!” Kaminari comments “Man, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Jirou this excited about anything.” Jirou realizes what she’s been doing for a while now before she sits down embarrassed before Ashido replies “I can’t really blame her; I mean even I’m getting chills from listening to these guys play.” Yaoyorozu adds “I must admit their music is definitely impressive to say the least.”

Uraraka asks as she looks at her classmates “Hey, do you think we can meet them after they’re done playing.” Asui answers as she puts her finger on her chin “I don’t know, some of us won’t really have enough time to really talk to them before the third round starts.” Kirishima suggests “Maybe we can invite them to sit with us during the third round!” Hagakure replies “That’s a great idea Kirishima!”

Class 1-A wait excitedly for the next song while Bakugou continues to glare down at the band with disdain “Those bastards think they’re hot shit, I’ll show them what a real hero looks like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647647/chapters/59552239


	6. Trashed and Scattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be the last single song chapter until the final song, the next couple of chapters are going to have two and three songs respectively. We're getting close to the end here, but I'm not going to give any spoilers as to what songs I have lined up. Leave a comment and let me know what you guys think, also check out my original fic. I'm working on the second chapter for it so I'd appreciate any kind of feedback you can give me.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647647/chapters/59552239

Shadows says after the audience has calmed down a bit “Now, some of you may be wondering what my Quirk is.” Everyone in the crowd waits with anticipation, even if his Quirk wasn’t impressive it would still be interesting to learn something from this vocal student. “When I was four years old, I realized a certain truth to the world” Shadows speaks darkly “not all men are created equal.” Shadows’ words shock the crowd into silence as he continues “In this world your either born with a heroic Quirk, villainous Quirk, useless Quirk, or no Quirk at all.”

This catches the attention of a winged hero who is watching on his TV, “If you’re born with a flashy Quirk then you’re destined to be a hero regardless of your personality or if you even WANT to be a hero.” Shadows gestures to Synyster “Synyster had been told his whole life that he should go into the hero course because of his Quirk, but he didn’t want to be a hero. He wanted to be a musician, so when people found out about it, they decided to harass him for it.” Shadows glares coldly as he states “It’s his life and no one has any right whatsoever to tell him what he should or shouldn’t do with it.”

Shadows continues “I also happen to know of a certain hero who is here today who most certainly doesn’t deserve to be a hero.” Shadows pointedly glares at Endeavor as he glares back “Earlier today that hero was harassing a student because they weren’t doing good enough. I’m not going to name names, but the fact that someone like that managed to pass through the hero system just goes to show how broken the system actually is. However, I also know of a student whom I went to school with, he has an amazing Quirk, but his personality is complete crap.” Bakugou grounds his teeth as he knows that Shadows is talking about him, but doesn’t want to draw attention to himself. Shadows continues “He was a bully back when we went to the same middle school and based on how he’s acted here, it doesn’t seem likes he’s changed in the slightest.”

Shadows calms himself before he speaks further “Now, back to my point; a hero isn't defined by their muscles or their power, but by the strength of their heart.” The crowd is moved by Shadows’ words “That is why there are heroes who don’t deserve that title as well as plenty of vigilantes who do deserve that title. However, the system that is currently in place doesn’t punish those who are ‘important’ no matter how vile the misdeeds may be, but it is more than willing to use extreme force against vigilantes or even low-level villains. The vigilantes are trying to help our fucked-up society and yet they’re treated like villains simply because they don’t have a license. As for the villains, I’ve found that most villains are villains out of circumstance.”

Shadows’ explains as the crowd patiently listens “Nobody in life chooses to be evil or cruel, they’re made that way based off their experiences. Everyone in Avenged Sevenfold has been bullied for having a heroic Quirk, villainous Quirk, and even useless Quirks. So, it’s no stretch of the imagination to consider the idea that maybe these villains became as such because they were done being the victim, they were done being treated like dirt, so they sought out their own justice since no one was there for them when they needed them.” The heroes’ and students’ eyes all widen in sudden realization that what Shadows’ is saying is the truth.

Shadows continues on “Also, there is no such thing as a useless Quirk, before I joined Avenged Sevenfold, I analyzed Quirks ever since I was four because I wanted to be a hero. I thought that saving and helping people was the most amazing thing a person could do, but I was treated like I was less than worthless, because I didn’t have a useless Quirk.” Shadows’ stares hard straight ahead “I’m Quirkless.” The audience gasp in shock “I can’t tell you how many times I was beaten, bullied, and abused by my peers, nor can I tell you how many times my teachers either neglected or blamed me for what happened. Over ten years my life was a living Hell, and my bully that I had mentioned earlier had told me in our last year of middle school” Shadows’ takes a breath “‘If you really want to be a hero there might just be another way, take a swan dive off the roof of the building and pray for a Quirk in your next life.’”

The audience gape and gasp in shock before Shadows’ says “Now, don’t go thinking that UA let a bully into their school because based of the records they didn’t, because the teachers never reported it. Why? Because my bully was destined to become a hero, he had an amazing Quirk that would be well suited for a hero. So, as you can imagine I’ve had to control my anger quite a bit for most of my life which is why I absolutely love this next song.”

[As](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Mcjw8mR9KY) the music starts Shadows’ gets ready to start singing.

Keep on writing you're just raping yourself

(Nothing can take my mind away from them)

Don't you ask about me, ask about somebody else

(Once I've fallen there's many stories to tell)

I can feel it, won't embrace it, its overwhelming how far ya take it

(Stuck in a state of questioning)

And don't you tell me you know we're destined, you won't convince me, I won't listen

(Resentment building, you've put our lives on hold)

Trashed and scattered again, I'm feelin' so low

You waste your breath while fuckin' with me, my blood is so cold

My destination always is known, I'll find my way there

But Goddamn Motherfuckers always wasting my time.

I won't be the victim, but the first to cast a stone

Sedated nights to the bar room fights as metropolis takes its toll

And don't you try to stop me, it's a place you'll never know

Don't try to judge or take shots at me, I'll never let you seize control

Play your game and walk away, your integrity don't mean shit

Crawl on me you fucking parasite, and I'm gonna take you out

Hawks is grinning like an idiot from enjoying the song and how Shadows’ essentially just called out the Hero Commission. Plus, Shadows’ goal seems to be mush bigger than most heroes who are simply trying to stop villains whereas Shadows is trying to stop people from becoming villains by showing how messed up their Quirk obsessed society is.

Meanwhile as All for One is listening to the music as he smiles lightly “It seems that Midoriya Shadows is quite the force to be reckoned with. Even if he doesn’t become a hero, I’m willing to bet that he will be quite the thorn in my side. However,” All for One thinks about everything that had led up to this moment “I don’t think I could bring myself to stop him. Our methods may fundamentally oppose one another, but our end goal is the same.” All for One leans against his left hand “I look forward to what Avenged Sevenfold does next.”

However, in the Meta Liberation Army Destro is currently having an internal battle along with most of their members. Their goal is to have complete freedom to use Quirks, but based on how Shadows’ had been treated and how other people are treated it seems that total freedom of Quirks would only end up causing more harm than good. Destro leans back in his chair as he thinks aloud “I was hoping this would be at least somewhat easy, but with how things are I can’t exactly ignore the truth to Shadows’ stories and words. Complete freedom did sound nice at first, but after hearing what Shadows’ said I’m not so sure anymore.”

Destro leans forward as he tries to clear his head “However, it seems as though we can at least ease the damage that is being caused by this society and those who abuse it.” Destro grins as he begins making plans on exposing corrupt villains by using his own network with the heroes. Destro comments “Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.”

However, there are also plenty of heroes and vigilantes who are enjoying the show Avenged Sevenfold. The Hero Commission is definitely in a tight spot, they can’t cut the transmission since they’re the ones who wanted the Sports Festival to continue like normal. On the other hand, Midoriya Shadows had just shown how flawed their system actually is and knowing Nedzu, he’ll likely try to change it and it isn’t easy arguing with that rat. They had gotten lucky so far, but it seems that Shadows’ has no sense of restraint when it comes to what he believes in and isn’t afraid of going for the throat to get his point across. Plus, the Sports Festival social media page is blowing up about the band, their songs, and their beliefs.

Label me, that's fine, I'll be somebody else

(Nothing in front of me but holes ahead)

Lie about my life, have a story to tell

(Lights went down, was on the edge and I fell)

Oh you're so insightful, let me remind you to twist and break me

Should make you worried

(Long way to go and you're right there)

Two-faced liar, don't try and know me, deceit brings fire, makes you can't breathe

(Pick at pieces of my body below)

I never bothered with all the rumors, too much garbage

(All the same)

(I know my destination)

I'll stand right here, come on you falsehood deceitful liar

(There's no shame)

Don't ever take my side, I know you're never right

I'll justify the means

(Nothing's what it seems)

I'll stand around and fight, but there's no point tonight, been chained to this machine

Trashed and scattered again, I'm feelin' so low

You waste your breath while fuckin' with me, my blood is so cold

My destination always unknown, I'll find my way there

But Goddamn impostor are you out of your mind

I walk down these roads alone and now you're seen here

My feelings that I'm having towards you are perfectly clear

(I control this ride)

My devil's appetite is tonight and now I'm alright

But you Goddamn Motherfuckers always wasting my time

Play your game you better walk away cause your integrity don't mean a shit

Crawl on me you fucking parasite, and I'm gonna take you out

I won't be the victim, but the first to cast a stone

Sedated nights to the bar room fights as metropolis takes its toll

And don't you try to stop me, it's a place you'll never know

Don't try to judge or take shots at me, I'll never let you seize control

Don't try and get the best of me

(No one can help but your own self)

City makes my body ache

(Lonely, don't try and prey on me)

I feel your world dying, no more use in tryin'

And my body's trashed and low, but you I'll never show myself or what's inside

And you've seen it all before but I'll settle the score, I'll never join your side.

Once the song ends the crowd stands up in applause, screaming, cheering, and whistling. Iida comments as he thinks about how Shadows’ bully is in UA “I can’t believe that those teachers would be so irresponsible as to let someone like that go unpunished!” Ashido replies “I know right, I mean how can anyone just let bullies get away with crap like that!” Kaminari adds with a grin “You gotta admit though, that song of theirs was fucking awesome!” Kirishima replies “I know, that song was so manly!”

Yaoyorozu says “I must admit I really liked the song, but did it have to be so vulgar.” Jirou replies “Most of the time when musicians sing like that it’s because they’re trying to show just how angry or frustrated they are about an issue. Plus, I can’t really blame Shadows’ for being as pissed off as he is, I think I probably would’ve done the same thing.” Ochako adds “Right, I can’t stand bullies!” Bakugou grounds his teeth in anger, he’s surrounded by a bunch of people who are insulting him without even realizing it, but he can’t do anything about it or else they might put the pieces together. Bakugou thinks to himself “How can these fucking extras give a shit after Deku just told everyone he’s Quirkless, can’t they see he’s just a useless fucking freak!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647647/chapters/59552239


	7. Blinded in Chains/Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more set of songs to go, hope you all enjoy. Please leave a comment below and let me know what you think. Also, as usual please check out my original fic if you haven't already. I haven't had much of a response to it, so I'm not sure if people think it's good or bad, so please let me know in the comments of that fic too. Thank you!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647647/chapters/59552239

[Without](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sC-BBBJT-pQ) saying a word Avenged Sevenfold begins playing their next song with the drums and bass being the main focus on the song before the guitars kick in.

And we're at it again, I turn around another fucking war, man

I don't know where to begin, but I'll start with the radical leaders

Their steps we're followin'

This catches the audience attention as throughout their entire performance the members of Avenged Sevenfold have gone on to tell how they’ve been wronged by society and those around them. They think about the system that had failed these young adults throughout their entire lives and how they’ve had to grow up because of it. Many of them are beginning to see just how messed up the system actually is and begin to find their resolve to change it so that way no one has to suffer like that again.

Of course, Nedzu can’t help but smile as the first verse of the song literally starts calling out the system put in place as well as the insane rules put in place to prevent people from trying to help others as if they think villains would follow the law. He also can’t help but think of how the Hero Commission must be sweating bullets from Avenged Sevenfold’s nationwide performance with everyone around the country watching.

The following lyrics catch everyone by surprise as Shadows starts quickly rapping while Synyster and Zacky sing over him, but the audience can still pick up what Shadows is singing due to Synyster and Zacky’s lyrics being sung slowly.

(Running, don't go back and fight, too many you'll lose)

And as clowns you follow suit behind the blood

Between the red and white and blue

But it's too deep for you to see

And everyone eventually will take the step

'Cause it's in sight you take the left I'll take the right

I fell the hate you've built for me and I say pay attention baby

All Might can’t help but cringe when he hears the colors red, white, and blue in the lyrics since that’s the color scheme of most of his costumes. He also realizes that while he’s called the Symbol of Peace that doesn’t mean that people have found other ways of causing pain and suffering without him being able to do anything about it. Bullying hasn’t seemed to have stopped and has only gotten worse from what he now understands along with the discrimination among Quirks. He also can’t help but think of how he crushed Izuku’s dream without a second thought and how wrong and cruel it was for him to do that. As the number one hero he’s supposed to keep the peace and provide hope for everyone especially for those who have no hope left, yet he’s failed on both accounts. However, he resolves to not wallow in self-loathing and correct his mistakes just like how his fellow heroes already have to make a better future.

Shadows begins to sing normally again.

As they thank the Lord the blind can't see

Like a plague fed to the brain deadly disease

Shadows takes a momentary break for people to listen to Synyster and Zacky play before he continues to sing.

But it wasn't a sin, a sorry life in judging every action

And as they're feeding your mind with this shit you forgot

How to speak how to ask all the questions

These lyrics remind everyone how Shadows’ had said earlier that people were told at a young age what they would be based on their Quirk and how they were practically forced into those positions whether they liked it or not. Yet, somehow, they all hadn’t seen it before, but now that they do, they’re not going to stop until it changes. The world isn’t fair, but that doesn’t mean they shouldn’t try to make it as fair as possible for everyone regardless of who they are.

Shadows begins rapping like before the Synyster and Zacky singing over him again.

(The business at hand tonight, make the people choose)

I see another side in you but there's not much more I can do

From on the outside looking in

Your government is listenin' to push you on the story of immortal father

Mortal son give them your mind

And all your wealth the cycle will rebirth itself

Ibara particularly likes this verse due to the Christian references made within it even if the song is a bit too aggressive for her tastes. However, she also understands that sometimes a bit of anger is necessary in order to get one’s point across.

Shadows begins to sing normally again.

If they had it their way, I'd burn in Hell

And your future's a fuckin' disaster can't you see

(Don't give them all the power

When your future's in desperate trouble baby)

As they thank the Lord the blind can't see

Like a plague fed to the brain deadly disease

I'd run away tonight with my mind still intact

You gotta make it alright

Easier said than done

With no place to hide and having no place to

Running away from condition

I see you but you're running away from

Your scared seductive system

The music begins to slow down.

Most would claim I live a lie

When pointing out it's easy to predict these things

Every color has its side

They live together vote

But most won't read between these lines

Shadows clasps his hands around the microphone as he looks to the sky as though he’s praying.

Please help us, please save us

Of course, they have control, we're all the same

Up on the cross

Crucified their problem drove the nail and let Him rot

Family and friends

It won't matter in the end I'm sure they'll understand

Shadows’ expression turns vicious as he holds out his right hand as he looks down at it as though he’s looking at the world in the palm of his hand.

Now look at the world and see how the humans bleed

As I sit up here and wonder 'bout how you sold your mind, body and soul

Looking at the fields so green

I know this sounds obscene

I see you're living for tomorrow

But decisions you have made will leave you empty

The villains who are watching through their TVs think about their choices in life and wonder if their acts of violence and cruelty was a necessary as they thought they were at the time. Most of them just felt like it was them against the world, they had felt like the world had cast them aside and turned its’ back on them. So, in retaliation they decided to take and do whatever they wanted since society had already told them what it thought of them. However, after having watched the halftime show they can’t help but reflect on their lives and realize that they had only caused more pain through their own selfishness and became a part of a cycle that society had always told them they’d fall into.

Shadows looks back to the crowd as he continues to sing with him screaming the last word of the verse.

As they thank the Lord the blind can't see

Like a plague fed to the brain deadly disease

I'd run away tonight with my mind still intact

You gotta make it alright

Easier said than done with no place to hide

And having no place to RUN!

Shadows’ lets the music play for a moment before he sings slowly as the music slows down as well.

You've fallen asleep in denial

Look at the way we're dyin'

How it ends I'll never know

Just live your life blind like me

[Without](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzk1nhWES5E) missing a beat, the song changes.

Passion in my eyes, as I lived it everyday

But how could you go throw it all away?

In my dreams it's me and you

It's there I saw it all come true

As time went by faith in you grew

So, one thing left for me to do

The opening chorus reminds All Might what had happened all those years ago when he had first met Izuku and how he had eyes that was so full of hope and passion as well as what he had said when asked what he now realizes was a very important question.

The song slows down as Shadows sings softly.

I feel it burn inside

Burn in me like the rising sun

Lifted into the sky

Took away the only thing I loved

I know after tonight

All your power crumbles in my arms

So, don't worry, I'll be fine

When my life ends, I'll leave this scar

Shadows sings in a deep voice.

And I felt down I need you there

Every note and every word seem so hard to take

Finally, we're destined

All Might can’t help but feel an ominous feeling wash over him as he realizes that he had left Izuku on a roof and if he decided to end his life that it would leave a permanent scar in his mind. He would always think back to the boy he not only couldn’t save, but also the boy he had let die when he was right there to do something about it, and yet he just left without thinking.

Shadows points his right hand towards the crowd in the form of a gun as he sings.

A smoking gun in hand

Now don't you realize what you've done?

Put a bullet in his back

Your hero since you were so young

How could you kill the man

Who brought salvation through your pain?

He must mean everything

To end it all this shameful way

Passion in my eyes, as I lived it everyday

But how could you go throw it all away?

In my dreams it's me and you

It's there I saw it all come true

As time went by faith in you grew

So one thing left for me to do

Another horrifying thought crosses All Might’s mind as he takes in the lyrics, even if Izuku hadn’t jumped off the roof he still could potentially became a dangerous villain. He didn’t get to see much, but All Might remembers all the details Izuku had written in his notebook about heroes, their Quirks, how they fight, and even their applications. If Izuku had decided to become a villain “dangerous” wouldn’t even be an appropriate word to describe him. Izuku could’ve just sold the information to some villains, thus leaving him completely blameless as to what happens afterwards. After all, there are plenty of info brokers who can’t be charged with crimes due to them not actually committing or witnessing a crime. To them it’s a trade of goods or services from one person to another, and that’s not illegal.

I started here so young

And helped you get along

Just did it for the love

And people healed through us

Don't live your life in vain

Don't take it out on me

You're cracked, so just remember

I'm not your enemy

I don't deserve to fall this way

By a man who felt betrayed

The audience feels as though this is Shadows’ way of saying that all he ever wanted and tried to do was wanting to become a hero so that he could save and help those around him only to be constantly be beaten down by the society he wished to protect.

I felt so down now you're around to rescue me

Every note and every word I'm listening, yeah

Sometimes problems seem too deep to take

(Too hard to take)

Sometimes I cry thinking my future looks so bleak

The audience thinks of how those who are Quirkless are treated as less than trash.

Finally, together we were destined

I know what's best for us in the end

Someone hear me, someone stop me

Someone listen, why aren't you listening?

Passion in my eyes, as I lived it everyday

But how could you go throw it all away?

In my dreams it's me and you

It's there I saw it all come true

As time went by faith in you grew

So one thing left for me to do

In my dreams it's me and you

It's there I saw it all come true

As time went by faith in you grew

So one thing's left, to finish you

As the song ends the audience can’t help but applaud, they think of how Shadows had been betrayed by those around him and how all he wanted to do was be a hero, but no one would give him a chance. However, All Might thinks of how things could’ve gone from bad to worse if Izuku had chosen to become a villain instead of a musician and an artist. All Might looks down at Izuku as he thinks about how strong his will must be to be beaten down so badly yet still try to help even from a different angle. He then resolves to apologize to Izuku as soon as they’re done performing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647647/chapters/59552239


	8. Nightmare/Welcome to the Family/Buried Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost finished with this fic, hope you've all enjoyed it so far. Honestly, I've enjoyed writing it, it's kind of like me venting about the character development of lack thereof for some characters like Bakugou, Endeavour, and Izuku. I've already made it clear of my distaste for Bakugou and nothing really needs to be said about Endeavour, but my reason for not liking them is due to the fact that they haven't really redeemed themselves since they never truly apologized or atoned for the pain they've caused. As for Izuku, honestly I love him, he's adorable, but he is far too forgiving in my opinion and needs to learn to stop taking Bakugou's shit which should've happened after the Battle Trial considering that if Izuku hadn't dodged in time Bakugou would've killed him. Flesh isn't as resistant as a concrete wall, so considering that Izuku should've been absolutely pissed if not livid at Bakugou for nearly killing him. Unfortunately, that obviously doesn't happen and we likely won't see Bakugou or Endeavour getting the punishments they deserve or see Izuku finally stop taking Bakugou's shit. Oh well, it's just fun to read and write Izuku as a character who is finally fighting back against the world and people who've wronged him and people like him. Anyways, enjoy the read and like always check out my original fic through the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647647/chapters/59552239

Shadows says into the microphone “Alright, we’ve only got four songs left for you all.” The audience cheers as they can’t wait for the next song to start “This next song is dedicated to people who abuse,” Shadows shoots a glare at Endeavor as his eyes widen in slowly dawning horror “neglect, or are simply unkind to those around them. The song after that is dedicated to those who ARE abused or neglected, to let them know that they’re not alone. Then the third song is directed towards all those who are cruel and enjoy hurting others.” The audience is practically buzzing in anticipation for the next songs to be played.

As Shadows steps behind his keyboard clouds start to darken the sky casting a shadow over the stadium before Shadows starts [playing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zci2ilhf4UE). The sound of a piano being played with violins playing in the background come through the speakers in a haunting tone before the drums, guitars, and bass kick in. Shadows then moves back to the microphone at the front of the stage before he screams.

Nightmare!

(Now your nightmare comes to life)

Dragged ya down below

Down to the devil's show

To be his guest forever

Peace of mind is less than never

Hate to twist your mind

But God ain't on your side

An old acquaintance severed

Burn the world your last endeavor

Endeavor and Nedzu pick up on what Shadows was saying with the last word he sang; Endeavour starts worrying that if people actually give Shadows any merit then he might be put under scrutiny. Nedzu on the other hand sees it as being told upfront that Endeavour is an abuser, which he was already going to do some investigating into the ‘hero’, but that practically sealed the deal.

Flesh is burning

You can smell it in the air

'Cause men like you have

Such easy soul to steal

(Steal)

So stand in line while

They ink numbers in your head

Shadows waves his index finger in the air writing out the number 666 as he sings.

You're now a slave

Until the end of time here

Nothing stops the madness,

Turning, haunting, yearning

Pull the trigger

Shadows looks directly at Endeavour as he sings.

You should have known

The price of evil

And it hurts to know

That you belong here, yeah

Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare

(While your nightmare comes to life)

Endeavour’s eyes widen in fear as he sees Shadows’ vicious grin before he starts singing again as he turns away from Endeavour.

Can't wake up in a sweat

'Cause it ain't over yet

Still dancing with your demons

Victim of your own creation

Beyond the will to fight

Where all that's wrong is right

Where hate don't need a reason

Loathing self-assassination

Shadows then looks out to the crowd as if speaking to them as he sings.

You've been lied to

Just to rape you of your site

And now they have the nerve

To tell you how to feel

(Feel)

At a particular hospital a woman with long white hair and grey eyes watches the TV as if Shadows is directly speaking to her. Throughout the entire show she’s enjoyed every song even if some were a bit dark for her taste, but she generally liked them all mostly because of what each song meant. However, this one makes her thing of her so-called-husband and their relationship. She thinks that Shadows might know something, but she isn’t for sure since Endeavour is good at covering his tracks and paying people off, but if someone decides to make Endeavour’s crimes public then the media will eat him alive. Rei isn’t the type of person to wish pain on others, but she does hope that Endeavour gets what he deserves after all the pain he caused to Touya and Shoto.

So sedated as they

Medicate your brain

And while you slowly

Go insane they tell ya

"Given with the best intentions

Help you with your complications"

The Hero Commission are also starting to worry, after all they’re being called out just as much as anybody and they’re definitely going to be put under pressure if the public finds out that any of the heroes turn out to not be the heroes they’re supposed to be. If they want to minimize the damage then they’re going to have to willingly give any and all information they can to the police, unless no investigation is opened. However, they know damn well that Nedzu is going to get involved now that there’s a band practically calling out for their blood. The first hero to come to mind for throwing them under the bus is of course Endeavour since he’s the number two hero, so if they play their cards right, they can make it seems as though they had been investigating him and thus make themselves look innocent. Although, they’re going to play it very close if they want to outsmart the rat.

You should have known

The price of evil

And it hurts to know

That you belong here, yeah

No one to call

Everybody to fear

Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah

Oh, it's your fuckin' nightmare

Shadows lets out an evil laugh as Synyster and Zacky start to play the solo of the song.

Fight!

(Fight!)

Not to fail!

(Fail!)

Not to fall!

(Fall!)

Or you'll end up like the others

Die!

(Die!)

Die again!

(Die!)

Drenched in sin

(Sin!)

With no respect for another

Down!

(Down!)

Feel the fire!

(Fire!)

Feel the hate!

(Hate!)

Your pain is what we desire

Lost!

(Lost!)

Hit the wall!

(Wall!)

Watch you crawl!

(Crawl!)

Such a replaceable liar

The clouds part as Shadows looks to the sky with the sun shining down a beam of light on him with his hands clasped around the mic in what looks like a prayer.

And I know you hear their voices

(Calling from above)

And I know they may seem real

(These signals of love)

But our life's made up of choices

(Some without appeal)

The clouds cover the beam of light as shadows cover the stage while Shadows looks directly at Endeavour with a vicious grin.

They took for granted your soul

Shadows then grabs at the air as he pulls it into his grasp as though he snatched something.

And it's ours now to steal

(As your nightmare comes to life)

You should have known

The price of evil

And it hurts to know

That you belong here, yeah

No one to call

Everybody to fear

Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah

Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare

[Without](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGzIcLfRMcY) warning the song changes with the drums opening the next song.

Hey kid

(Hey kid)

Do I have your attention?

I know the way you've been living

Life's so reckless, tragedy endless

Welcome to the family

Todoroki, Dabi, and Rei all listen to the song intently as they know that this song is for them.

Hey

There's something missing

Only time will alter your vision

Never in question, lethal injection

Welcome to the family

Not long ago you find the answers were so crystal clear

Within a day you find yourself living in constant fear

Can you look at yourself now, can you look at yourself?

You can't win this fight

In a way it seems there's no one to call

When our thoughts are so numb

And our feelings unsure

We all have emptiness inside; we all have answers to find

But you can't win this fight

Todoroki thinks about how he has hated his fire for almost his entire life solely because of Endeavour and how is blind hatred towards him made him think that he shouldn’t use his fire at all. Todoroki believes that this is Shadows’ way of saying that he shouldn’t be trying to fight against his power, but rather use it to his advantage, because if he doesn’t then he might not make it out alive if he’s put in a situation where he needs to use it.

Dabi on the other hand thinks about how his hatred towards Endeavour has basically taken over his life. He never wanted to live on the streets or being looked at like a freak or being treated like a villain. All he wanted was a peaceful and happy life with his mom and his siblings, but Endeavour took all that away. However, he thinks about how his hatred has gotten him nowhere for so many years and has actually caused him problems throughout his life on the streets.

Rei also thinks about how Endeavour had abused her, assaulted her, and committed marital rape against her. She thinks of how she never fought back for fear of angering him further, but now that she thinks back on it she should’ve stood strong, she should’ve stopped him the second he tried to do anything she didn’t want, she should’ve stopped him from hurting Touya and Shoto, she should’ve kicked Endeavour’s ass out of the house a long time ago and showed the world for the monster that he really was. Rei begins to feel her guilt turn to righteous anger towards the man that had completely taken over her life. She will get out and she will see her children again and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t make sure Endeavour gets a piece of her mind.

Endeavour on the other hand feels a cold chill run down his spine and a wave of fear wash over him.

Hey kid

(Hey kid)

I have to question

What's with the violent aggression

Details blurry, lost him too early

Welcome to the family

Hey

Why won't you listen?

Can't help the people you're missing

It's been done, a casualty rerun

Welcome to the family

Todoroki and Dabi think of their mom and how what they’re doing and what they have been doing hasn’t been helping her.

I try and help you with the things that can't be justified

I need to warn you that there is no way to rationalize

So have you figured it out now, so have you figured it out?

You can't win this fight

And in a way it seems there's no one to call

When our thoughts are so numb

And our feelings unsure

We all have emptiness inside; we all have answers to find

But you can't win this fight!

Here for you and all mankind

I've lost my mind

Psychotic rounds in rabid dementia

I won't be fine

Synyster then plays the solo of the song before Shadows starts singing again.

I see you're a king who's been dethroned

Cast out in a world you've never know

Stand down, place your weapon by your side

It's our war in the end, we'll surely lose but that's alright

So have you figured it out now, so have you figured it out?

And in a way it seems there's no one to call

When our thoughts are so numb

And our feelings unsure

We all have emptiness inside; we all have answers to find

But you can't win this fight

Deep inside where nothing's fine

I've lost my mind

You're not invited, so step aside

I've lost my

Deep inside where nothing's fine

I've lost my mind

You're not invited, so step aside

I've lost my

As the song ends the crowd stands up and cheer in applause before they [hear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imwmmv9r1oE) Synyster playing his guitar by himself for a few moments before the others join in. The music sounds softer than the first two, but based on Avenged Sevenfold’s track record the audience believes that it’s going to get heavy soon.

Take the time just to listen

When the voices screaming are much too loud

Take a look in the distance

Try and see it all

Chances are that you might find

That we share a common discomfort now

I feel I'm walking a fine line

Tell me only if it's real

Still I'm on my way

(On and on it goes)

Vacant hope to take

The music gets heavier as Shadows screams.

Hey, I can't live in here for another day

Darkness has kept the light concealed

Grim as ever

Hold onto faith as I dig another grave

Meanwhile the mice endure the wheel

Real as ever

And it seems I've been buried alive

The music goes back to being soft.

I walked the fields through the fire

Taking steps until I found solid ground

Followed dreams reaching higher

Couldn't survive the fall

Much has changed since the last time

And I feel a little less certain now

You know I jumped at the first sign

Tell me only if it's real

Memories seem to fade

(On and on it goes)

Wash my view away

Just like before the music gets heavier.

Hey, I can't live in here for another day

Darkness has kept the light concealed

Grim as ever

Hold onto faith as I dig another grave

Meanwhile the mice endure the wheel

Real as ever

And I'm chained like a slave

Trapped in the dark

Slammed all the locks

Death calls my name

And it seems I've been buried alive

Shadows lets the rest of the band play before Synyster begins playing the solo of the song. Shadows begins headbanging to the music before the audience eventually joins in.

Take you down now

Burn it all out

Throw you all around

Get your fucking hands off me!

What's it feel like?

Took the wrong route

Watch it fall apart

Now you're knockin' at the wrong gate

For you to pay the toll

A price for you alone

The only deal you'll find

I'll gladly take your soul

While it seems sick

Sober up quick

Psycho lunatic

Crushing you with hands of fate

Shame to find out when it's too late

But you're all the same

Trapped inside inferno awaits

Evil thoughts can hide

I'll help release the mind

Shadows rakes his hand across his face as if peeling something off of it.

I'll peel away the skin

Release the dark within

This is now your life

Strike you from the light

This is now your life

Die buried alive

This is now your life

(What's it feel like?)

Strike you from the light

(Let me take in your soul)

This is now your life

(What's it feel like?)

Die buried alive

(Let me take in your soul)

This is now your life

Die buried alive

As the song ends the audience applaud as Shadows and the rest of the band are panting with sweat glistening off their faces and arms as the clouds finally pass over the stadium.

After hearing the song Bakugou stares down at the stage while his classmates are all on their feet cheering, applauding, and whistling. Bakugou knows for a fact that the song was directed at him and can’t help but think of just how pissed he had to make Izuku in order for him to get to this point. Bakugou recalls an old saying ‘when a good man goes to war even the devil trembles in fear’. Bakugou then says quietly in sudden realization “Oh shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647647/chapters/59552239


	9. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there, one more chapter to go, hope you've enjoyed the ride so far and thank you all for the comments and kudos you all have made. Even though I did this mostly for my own entertainment, it really helped having you guys tell me how much you enjoyed reading it. So thank you everyone for reading, the next chapter will be the last one for this fic. Check out my original fic in the link below and let me know what you think when you read it.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647647/chapters/59552239

Shadows says into the microphone as he and his band sweats from their performance “As I said before, this’ll be out last song of the day.” The crowd boos not wanting the performance to end even though they’re supposed to be there scouting students for internships. Shadows waves his hand as he says “Come on now, we know that we’re not the main event here, but we’re glad that you enjoyed our show. So, to send you off we’re going to play a song that each of us relates with due to our past neglect, discrimination, and abuse.”

[Synyster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YK0iQlKXxEk) starts playing his guitar by himself for a moment before the Rev joins in playing his cymbals before Izuku starts singing.

I've been away

Searching for a reason

Another purpose to find

I've sailed the seas

Fought my many demons

I've looked to gods in the skies

All Might thinks of how Izuku had to face the pain and discrimination that came with being Quirkless as well as how strong he had to be to not give in to vengeance. He also recalls how Izuku had looked up to him and when he needed his help, his guidance, he turned away.

Rev starts playing his kick drum.

I've stood in hell

Where many had to suffer

I stared the devil in the eyes

Bakugou thinks of all the times Izuku had stood up to him to protect some other extra, how Izuku knew he couldn’t win, yet still stood before him determined to protect the extra. At the time Bakugou was pissed at Izuku, but now he wonders how it must have looked from Izuku’s perspective.

Walked many roads

To witness ancient idols

And found the great gates of fire

Death Arms, Kamui Woods, and Mount Lady all remember Izuku and how he had run in to save Bakugou despite the fact that he wasn’t a hero. Death Arms and Kamui Woods feel guilty for scolding Izuku after having heard everything that he had been through. To Izuku they were idols, they were supposed to be an example for everyone, being a hero isn’t a job, it’s a way of life and they failed in that regard. However, they’re both determined to be better, to do better, and to put their lives on the line no matter how difficult or hopeless the situation may seem.

Zacky and Johnny join in as the Rev and Synyster start getting serious.

Had many storms

Questioned my conviction

Gave armies reason to rise

Izuku’s former peers and teachers recall how they had treated Izuku for over ten years and think of how far he has gotten all without a Quirk. How there are people who are willing and ready to listen to him, how people have begun to cheer for him despite not being a hero. They were wrong about him, they should’ve been better, because at the end of the day Izuku is in a band in the most famous university in Japan playing during one of the most important events of the year, all while they’re sitting there watching it all.

The hangman searching

For bones he can borrow

While I escaped in the night

Final plight

Live again

All roads end

I'll be coming home

Tend your light

'Cause on this night

I'll be coming home

As they play the song Inko can’t help but smile, she’s so proud of Izuku and his friends for how far they’ve come despite what they had to endure. She will never be able to express just how grateful she is to Synyster and the Rev for being the ones to reignite the fire in Izuku’s heart. Of course, she’s also grateful to Zacky and Johnny for being there for Izuku, but if it hadn’t been for Synyster and the Rev Izuku never would’ve discovered his hidden talent or discover his dream of changing the world with their music. Even though some songs aren’t her favorite she still loves them, because that’s her son singing with his friends.

Escape the hell

Of capitulated mortals

And drink the blood of a king

A desert rain

Has washed away direction

Had angels looking after me

So it seems

Live again

all roads end

I'll be coming home

Tend your light

'Cause on this night

I'll be coming home

Izuku recalls how lost he was without his dream of becoming a hero, how he walked aimlessly and going through the days without a purpose. Then he met Synyster and Rev, they accepted him and treated him like an equal despite knowing he was Quirkless. Then came Zacky and Johnny, they weren’t just friends, they were brothers.

Synyster starts shredding the guitar with the guitar solo which has the entire audience staring in gaping awe at just how fast and well he’s playing his guitar.

My story ends

Not far from where it started

My weary limbs have grown old

I've seen the world

Through the eyes of a nomad

Home is where the heart is

I've been told

So I go

Live again

All roads end

I'll be coming home

Tend your light

'Cause on this night

I'll be coming home

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

As the song ends the audience stand in applause with most of them whistling and cheering. Kaminari shouts out “That was fucking awesome!” Jirou shouts in agreement “Yeah!” Yaoyorozu adds “I never thought I would enjoy this kind of music, but they made it happen.” Uraraka comments “Yeah, they were really awesome, especially when Synyster started playing his guitar like.” Uraraka begins to air guitar as she makes noises with her mouth that sound somewhat similar to how Synyster was playing his solo.

Kirishima says “They’re super manly!” Iida nods in agreement “They were very impressive!” Asui then says “Hey, didn’t you guys want to go meet them before the third round starts?” Class 1-A stops before they shout “Yes!” All of class 1-A head to the way Avenged Sevenfold would exit with Bakugou following behind feeling anxious of meeting Izuku again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647647/chapters/59552239


End file.
